An Act of Piracy
by commodoreGASM
Summary: When Norrington realizes he loves Jack, he goes out to find him. [JackNorrington Slash]


Disclaimer: However much I wish Norrington and Jack and whoever else is mentioned in this Fic' were mine, they're not.

------------------------------------------------------

Commodore Norrington was not a good man. However people saw him, whatever they thought of him, they were wrong. Oh so very, very wrong. He may have let Elizabeth go with Will Turner, but… how could he not, when he had fallen in love with the Captain of the Black Pearl? Well, he didn't exactly fall in love, per say, but he felt very inclined to _not_ catch Captain Jack Sparrow, for whatever reason. However much he hated to admit it, he knew his reasons.

That little 'Act of Piracy' had been the first step to a long, hard battle with himself.

James Norrington could indeed blame Jack Sparrow for his problems, but whereas he was not a good man, he was certainly an honest one. And it wasn't Jack's fault. It had been himself--- Commodore James Norrington ---who had made the first move, after all. He remembered the day vividly, as if it happened yesterday. Yesterday, however, was a long time ago. That _particular_ yesterday, anyways. Almost a year to date, sadly.

The Red Dragon, a ship built for speed, like the Interceptor, had come up on the 'Pearl while it was at anchor. Jack Sparrow, being the insolent fool that he was, tried to run. The Black Pearl may have been the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but the Red Dragon's strength in weapons forced Jack to make a stand. And what a stand he made! Both ships were almost completely blown to pieces by the time the battle was over. The battle, however, ended in near disaster. Sparrow, in a final act of attempting to save his ship, took Norrington at gunpoint.

And he kept him.

Sending the Red Dragon on her merry way, Jack locked Norrington in his cabin, and made bearings for Tortuga. That night, when Jack returned to the cabin, the two had a fairly uneventful dinner. They talked, mainly about ships and sailing, but eventually it turned personal.

"Norrington, me ol' matey, why did you let Turned run off with your woman?"

Jack's voice was, well. Wow. His voice was smooth and silky, like the velvet thunder rumbling outside- nice to listen to, in short. That wicked smile of his fixed all the attention on his lips; a full mouth, with pale pink lips. Sensual, yet somehow doing absolutely nothing to soften the hard angle of his jaw and cheekbone. And back to his voice. Norrington could almost taste it. The creamy melted chocolate, the peppermint, a shot of smooth vodka, heating him up on the way down, and the sex. The taste of another's mouth on his own. Yeah, you can taste his voice. His husky murmur, like the soft purring of a kitten, yet also the roar of a lion, will warm the air on a cold day, making you remember things you had vowed to forget.

"Because I wanted you." Came Norrington's short answer.

Norrington, albeit being the Navy's Commodore, found himself standing, moving across the room to Jack. "I wanted _you_," He said, his voice slow and deliberate. Taking Jack by the shoulders, Norrington pulled him to his feet. Pushing him back, against the cabin wall, Norrington smirked. "You, _Captain_ Sparrow," He hissed, repeating himself for the third time. His heart was racing, but when Jack flipped their positions, so that _he_ was up against the wall, Norrington seriously felt like he would explode.

Next thing he knew, Jack's soft lips were against his own, his tongue flicking into his mouth. Gasping, James could do naught but kiss him back. Hey, he did want the pirate, after all. Jack eventually got Norrington out of his pants, and onto the bed, where there was nothing but hot, heavy sex for the rest of the night.

James vividly recalled waking up hours later, entangled in Jack's arms. It was with a twisted sense of pride that he realized he had been on top.

Snuggling back into Jack's warm body, he suddenly realized just what he had done. Springing up, he swiftly pulled on his clothes, ignoring Jack's murmurs of protest. How he resisted them, he didn't know, but he did. The next day, James caught a ship-ride back to Port Royal, where he had stayed to the day. He was still searching for Jack Sparrow, but his actions were dimmed greatly. He was afraid that if he caught the pirate, he would just… rip his clothes off like some beast. Not that having sex with another man wasn't already considered bestial.

Sighing, Commodore Norrington slammed his fist down on his desk, half-way wishing he could catch Jack again, if not to just… run away with him. Far, far away. And they… they wouldn't come back. Never again. Shaking his head, James took a sip of his brandy. His sex with Jack had been reduced to very nasty dreams. He certainly didn't pride himself upon them. Whereas Jack would be hanged for Piracy, he would be hanged for sodomy.

Groaning, the Commodore stood up, walking slowly to his window. Maybe he would renew his efforts to catch Jack. "Yes…" he mused. "That's exactly what I'll do." Turning, he made sure he was decent before heading out to the port. "Gillette! Make ready the Red Dragon. We set sail tomorrow. We're going to go catch ourselves a Jack Sparrow."

--------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review. New chapter should come soon. This is my first fanfiction ever, sooo… reviews, critique, whatever—it's all welcome!


End file.
